Mobile communication devices such as mobile phones, comprising a message communication function that transmits and receives messages, are known. For example, mobiles phones, in which multiple messages subjected to previously defined specific key operations or message processing operations are deployed and displayed respectively on a display part, are known. As another example, mobile phones in which incoming messages can be viewed while composing messages for transmission by displaying multiple messages simultaneously on the display part, are also known.